At a Cars Door
by EscapeREDrosa
Summary: This is mi first DOTM so plz read it may not be brilliant, but I think is worth it. Summary: Luna had a peaceful life until she got involved with Warren. That had been two years ago, now everything was back to normal. Luna is so totally over him, but what
1. Prologue

**This is mi first DOTM so plz read it may not be brilliant, but I think is worth it. Summary: Luna had a peaceful life until she got involved with Warren. That had been two years ago, now everything was back to normal. Luna is so totally over him, but what happens now that Warren is back. And what is up with the people that can disappear in shadows and talk in her mind and why are some girls following her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the daughters of the moon. Do not own the rights to them either.**

**Prolonged **

Oh it was dark so dark. She couldn't see a thing. She cud hear so many voices. But how cud she? there was no one in site. Oh, that voice was cruel it didn't what to talk to her it just wanted to take. The voice didn't care if people were scared. The voice wanted the job done. What did the voice want? She knew that it was nothing good what the voice wanted. Why cud she here that voice. The voice was heartless, and wanted everything. Nothing cud be denied to the voice. "No" she said and the voice only laughed. Oh, those laugh those terrible laughs. She would never forget that laugh. Oh she couldn't think with that laugh. Then suddenly everything became quiet. And all she knew is that the worst was about to come but she was at peace because she had fulfilled her destiny. Everything was set for the one to come. She kneel down and prayed to the goddess of the dark moon.

**Hi! I hope you read my story like it and plz tell me what you think about it in your review. Thx.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Luna had a peaceful life until she got involved with Warren. That had been two years ago, now everything was back to normal. Luna is so totally over him, but what happens now that Warren is back. Will happen with Karl now and what is up with this weird people that have come to town that can read her mind.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own right to daughters of the moon**

**Chapter I**

As Luna walked through the night she cursed her self for not being practical and having brought a sweater with her. She had known that it was going to be cold night and that it would rain because she had seen it on the weather report that morning, but she was an impulsive girl.

That was her problem she acted too much on impulse and lately that had gotten her into lots of sticky situations. Tonight she had felt uneasy, and so strange, that she hade had the urge to go out side, to make her mind clear and straiten out her thoughts. At that same moment she had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she spilled a gallon of vanilla flavor on the kitchen counter. So after the sticky accident involving the vanilla gallon she decided that it was time to take a walk to and let fresh air enter her system, which would give her time to calm down and figure out what was that hade her nerves on the tip of her skin and she could do a little detour to the groceries store and buy more baking power so she cud finish her cake.

Now as she thought back on the events of the evening she wished that she had paid attention to that odd sensation she had hade all evening but again she had followed that urge to go out side. And what had that urge gotten her to? Well, for starters she was dripping wet and cold on a middle of a dark street with a bag of groceries on her right hand. The only thing she needed to top of her night would be to lose her keys and have to wait outside of her house until her mother came from work which would be light years away or her brother come home from another "hot date". Seriously that boy changed girlfriends more than he changed his underwear.

"Damn!" Luna cursed with annoyance, when a pair of lights appeared on front of her and interrupted her thoughts.

"Now what do we have here? a pretty lady waking all alone, wet in a dark night. Want a ride honey?" said Charlie

Now this was worse than having to wait all night for her mother or brother to come home. It was the worst thing you can imagine times 10. She had to deal with Charlie a boy how would never take no for an answer and she cud completely guess by his tone that he wanted more than talk and a kiss. If you didn't guess by his tone you cud sneak in his thought and know they were dirty. All she cud read right now was XXX rated and a pleasure of causing shock, pain, amusement and betrayal. If you couldn't read his mind you cud just guess by his features. Oh, I forgot sorry, but I can read minds. That is my blessing and curse. It is something that I don't know were it came from but have always had it. It is my blessing because I know what other people think about me and what is happening and I can get an inside of what are their personalities are like and if he or she is dangerous. But some time it is a curse because it can give me mayor head aches.

"Come on, Luna. Give me a break I am not that terrible to be around with. And you know you love to have a taste of what I got." Charlie said in a suggestive way.

"Get lost, Charlie" she said with a mild annoyance.

"Always the thought one to brake weren't you. As I remember Warren was the only one that cud get through that thick iron shield." As Charlie said this to her she went from mildly annoyed to royally pissed.

"Back of!" she said in a flat unemotional tone.

"Well baby buck up because I got news for you Mr. Perfect is back in town."

"What?" she said with a deep edge to her voice which was rarely heard because she had a bad temper but always worked really hard so it would not show.


End file.
